User talk:LittleKitten
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:BachLynn23 page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:Brocky292 and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! Brocky292 (talk) 09:14, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ello my love Hey sweetness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yea I left chbrp so I could start this wiki, well amongst other reasons, but deep down I really wanted a place where I could do anything and everything where creative and roleplaying and writing were concerned, ya know, versus chbrp where you can only rp and only chbrp and only one set of rules. Here you can write, roleplay, fan fics, etc, anything you want even rated R. I know our time zones are screwy, but I can work around yours if you tell me when you'll be on so I can plan in advance to stay up. I'm also still on skype BachLynn23, and email BachLynn23@gmail.com woohooo OMGIKR it's kinda why I made the place, I was tired of having like 54818401 ideas across like 48134 places and feeling like I'd need to join 18430 wikis to do everything xD Ummm as far as where to get started, that can be a bit overwhelming when you're used to such a singular topic wiki, it's like being given the keys to the alcohol cabinet while your parents are gone for the weekend xD I don't know if you like xmen, but me and hydro are working on doing an xmen/marvel rp situation where it's like the country is on the verge of a zombie apocalypse because of a disease gone wrong. Magnet wanted to kill some humans, but the guy lied to him and the disease actually turns people into flesh eating super zombies and so all humanity is at risk, and it's not like walking dead level apocalypse, cuz it's still really early on, only some major cities affected and the xmen and brotherhood and all them need to stop it. And I'm open to rp'ing anything you want, or we could write a story together. ps Do you want me to get in the wiki chat on this wiki? bah... *kicks* hey tell me when you post? Kitttyyyyyy~ Wanna chat? c: Kay posted for when you're back posted :3 I CAN'T BE ON TWO CHATS AT ONCE DX skype maybe? or perhaps this will keep working? lol tried that didn't work, posted posted LOL XD, posted :3 "Sethy-boo" XDDDD okay gtg for the night, posted tiny. kay so so feel free to ring if you feel like rping em again, definitely had fun and i'll be back to rping nerdy avatar shit :P re hmmmm Few questions first: #Do you mean this is for your user page? #By magazine, do you mean just the cover of the magazine? #O.o I swear there was a 3rd question *thinks* Ummmm maybe it'll come to me later >.< Effort Smeffort Oh effort wise it'll be easier than some I've done, but still a challenge, which honestly is why I do this, if it were too easy I'd have gotten bored ages ago xD The challenge of taking random things like magazine layouts, tumblrs, phones, computer pads, and trying to turn them into wikia templates, pages, etc is like invigorating, an addiction actually, you're like one of my crack dealers xD So I'll put this down as inspiration for your user page, now you just have to find some inspiration for char page and word bubble :) (I don't know if this interests you, but recently I thought about doing a word bubble from one of those phones that you turn sideways and the keyboard slides down, have you seen those?) hey shorty maybe you wanna rp again I guess? SO SORRY like i already read your message and kept forgetting to reply. been busy with shit on another wiki. OKAY SO i'd definitely love to rp Seth and Avery again. it'd be fun to rp her constantly outbraining him XP also I love the coding and I gotta ask, does the every language thing include alien languages? or just earth ones? well i'd love to, but about to leave for school. so can you make the forum and post? i'll reply when i get home :) gotcha aight posted posted whiskers :3 Models Hey Kitten so i was just wondering whats the Model policies here on this wiki. Like say someone is using a certain model in the Roman/Greek RP and you wanna use the same model in the X-Men Apocalypse RP. Would you still have to ask for permission from the user who was using her first? 12:04, January 16, 2015 (UTC) oops sorry got distracted by a shiny new laptop a shiny new xbox game and a shiny new computer game that I got almost all at once >.< yes you may use vers 12 OMG AVERY'S PAGE XD nice work :3, your post btw replied, sorry for the delay posted again btw got skype? yo posted :D and the fun starts~ yo posted jsyk lol posted, sorry for the delay :/ hey post when ya can >.< posted again, sorry for clogging your talk page just wanna make sure I get posts faster :/ also i'm proud of my last post XD posted again :3 aight posted enjoy dat school work :P man i just remembered how much i hate talk pages... e.e